


Zaofu

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, PTSD, god dammit su, kya comforts her, lin is overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Lin doesn’t feel well, Kya decides to be there for her pending any interruptions from an unwantef guest.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Zaofu

Lin loved Su. She would never say it, admit it to herself or any living person for that matter. Instead, she showed her love in the form of personal favors; looking out for Opal at Air Temple Island, coming to Wing and Wei's power disk games, and most importantly coming to family and friend dinner at Zaofu.

So there she sat in the middle of a crowded table with at least 30 to 40 people, some of whom she barely knew. She tried simply making conversation with the younger Beifong sibling who she hadn't seen in months only to be interrupted by one of the Airbending children. In a seperate situation Lin would be proud the young boy was finally figuring out his elemental prowess. Right now, it only seemed to throw her further into her stresses. The metalbender was not a people person like her sister, like Kya.

She glanced over to the Waterbender, something had happened to them recently, their relationship had changed in a way she never could have imagined. Her mind went straight to the gutter as images of the Waterbender's face between her thighs and the cop's fingers feeling the way Kya clenched onto her before release sent a flush of pink to her face.

"Lin? Are you okay?" Su protested for the third time. The Earthbender finally snapped out of her funk. "Hm? Oh um yeah... I'm fine." she sighed, taking another sip of wine, just then Meelo came in on an air scooter causing the cup to fly out of Lin's hand, crashing onto the table and shattering. "Ah shit!" she mumbled under her breath as she began picking up large shards of glass. "Meelo!" she heard the hotheaded Airbending master scowl and verballly discipline the young boy. 

Lin could feel her breath getting heavy and every interaction she had with the maid that was trying to help, or her sister, or Meelo incessantly apologizing blur into one unmanageable blob. She hadn't realized she had even left the dining room until she found herself outside of her guest room panting as if she'd ran a couple of miles. Her hands were shaky and sweaty and she knew she was panicking once again. She'd always been a nervous child even if she wasn't allowed to showcase her emotions.

But after Amon, after losing her bending she became a wreck, the constant nights waking up in shambles even after regaining her elemental powers back had taken their toll on her body and mind. She became cautious about what she did and where she went, hoping to ignore the episodes she suffered. But Lin knew deep down this was something she had to face, at some point. She bent her armor off and climbed into bed rolling into a small ball and clinging to her knees. Just as was slipping out of conciousness she heard a sudden knock that jolted her awake. 

She figured it was Su coming to interrogate her like she usually would if something was wrong. "I'm fine Su, go away." she grumbled barely audible enough for the Waterbender to hear from the other side of the door. "It's not Su." a soft voice spoke from the otherside. Lin shot up from the bed no longer tired, she recognized that voice instantly, one that she'd yelped out from the bedroom of her apartment various times in the past few months, a voice she loved to make tremble and beg with her touches in ways no one could imagine.

"Can I come in?" she asked, Lin froze eventually letting her enter. Lin slid out from the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed, vulnerable and embarrassed. "Get back into bed. You need rest." Kya demanded as she walked over to the Earthbender. "Then why would you-" she was interrupted by Kya kissing her cheek. "Lay down" she whispered softly, helping her get comfortable then climbing into the large bed beside her. "Do you need anything?" she cooed as she stroked the Earthbender's back. Lin couldn't help but shutter at the feeling of Kya's hands. "N- no" she whispered back.

A few silent minutes went by before Kya whispered again "Lin.. you're shaking. Come here, what's wrong?" the Earthbender hesitantly turned towards Kya only to burrow her head into the nape of her neck. "It's dumb." Lin sighed. "I'm fine, really I am. It's just been a long day." she groaned, melting into Kya's embrace. "Is it like this everytime you have a lond day?" Kya asked non-chalantly. Lin sighed, it was really no use trying to keep things from her.

Even before they started, whatever it was they were doing they had been bestfriends and even though at first glance they were polar opposite they understood eachother more than anybody else ever. could. "No" Lin retorted in an attempt to fool Kya and save even a shred of dignity. Instead it came out as a shrill and pathetic yelp from someone who was hiding something. "I don't have to be a truthseeer to know that was a load of hog monkey shit, Lin. I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong but don't you dare sit here and lie to me." she scolded. 

It caught Lin offguard, not that she didn't deserve it- the sight of the woman she knew to be go with the flow, and chill as ice being defensive and maybe even angry. "I'm sorry... please don't leave it's just hard to talk about." Lin flinched slightly as she felt a soft hand slide across the side of her face, the scar she never let anyone touch. This felt different, safe. She knew she was safe with Kya in a way she'd never felt with anyone. "Who said I'm leaving? I want you Lin, I'm not going anywhere." 

"Do you remember how I used to have those panic attacks when I was little? And how I mostly grew out of them?" Lin whispered. The Waterbender bender nodded and continued to stroke Lin's back and play with her hair. "I started having them again." Kya shot a look of concern her way as a frown creased her lips. "When?" she questioned. "After... after Amon" she stated simply, like it was nothing.

Kya's heart dropped. She knew Lin had her issues with what happened, but she never thought Lin was still suffering this badly. "W- why didn't you say anything Lin?!" Kya's voice faltered, as she choked back tears. Tears for Lin, and guilt that she had left her alone years ago for foolish and selfish reasons, that she wasn't there to protect or even just comfort her. "I- don't like talking about it. I'm the chief I'm supposed to be strong. I'm not supposed to cower in a hotel room, scared of every little sudden noise or movement years later." Just then a loud knock at the door made both of them jump. "dammit!" Lin muttered as Kya comforted her. "Lin? Are you okay! I'm coming in." Suyin yelled as she opened the door. "No, Su, it's". 

Suyin was about to walk over to her when she froze noticing Kya laying in bed with her. She stood there confused for a moment looking between the healer and the cheif. "oh... sorry I didn't...OH. Are you guys? OH MY SPIRITS" Su gushed. "Go away! I'm Fine!" Lin yelped covering up a rush of red tint painted across her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm sure you're fine now!" she teased as Su left the room, Kya tried her best to hold in a laugh. "It's not funny." Lin protested. "I didn't say anything." Kya chuckled. Lin slammed back into the bed rubbing here eyes tiredly. "Kya? can you stay here with me? even just till i fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

The Waterbender smiles softly, leaning over her to turn the lamp off and placing small kisses on her face and neck. "Of course" Kya mumbled as she laid down on her lover's chest. "You know, for whatever it's worth. You're the strongest person I know. I really hope you know that, Lin. We should talk sometime. About us." Lin wrapped her arms around her waist fidgeting with the peculiar fabric of the Water Tribe dress. "I'd like that." she mumbled.


End file.
